


Mother's Day

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Tumblr made me do it [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author has no idea what this is, Author is delusional, Cute, F/M, Mother's Day, Pre-Season/Series 01, Read at Your Own Risk, Sweet, They're Not, and thinks they're funny, most likely neither, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Wherein Jess wants to meet Sam's parents and Sam is an uncomminucative moose with a bizarre sense of humor





	Mother's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the premise is: Sam used to be a hunter, argued with his dad and left for Stanford. Demons and angels are not a thing but the Winchester were still hunters. Any named character is most likely human.
> 
> Comments, kudos and suggestions are encouraged. Reading this is not :)

She hadn’t been sure at first. The man towering above her with his too serious demeanor had seemed like anything but her type. She’d agreed though - after a non-too discrete elbow to her side by Louise-Marie – and the rest, like they say, had been history.

Of course now it’s been almost a year and they were living together in a tiny broom closet of an apartment and she felt it was time to bring up the question of _maybe_ meeting each other’s families. The problem was that Sam had told plenty of stories about growing up, how the family had driven from town to town and slept in basically every cockroach infested motel in the country. There were little tidbits of information scattered like breadcrumbs once she’d learn to read between the lines, painting part of an intriguing picture but not enough for her to figure out what it was supposed to look like.

She dragged him back to Maine, subjecting him to her dad’s weapons collection and her mom’s deadly smiles while telling them all about home grown poisonous plants that wouldn’t look out of the ordinary in a salad. To Sam’s credit he ate everything he was served even if he’d gone a little pale.  
She showed him everything that came to mind, even the tree she fell down off and broke her arm when she was five, Sam – bless his heart – made appreciative noises and look sufficiently impressed and she just as she was about to breach the subject of her maybe meeting Sam’s parents he was chasing her through the forest and by the time they made it back to her parents’ house the thought was pushed to the back of her mind.

They go back to school and amongst classes and papers and whatever else she doesn’t have the time to keep pestering about her meeting his parents, too.  
And then she steps through the door on a Sunday morning in May, sweat running down her face, making her top and shorts cling to her skin disgustingly and all she wants is to get in the shower and stand there for the next three days, letting the warm water soothe every screaming muscle she has; _not_ whatever he has in mind to justify the overwhelming amount on food on their kitchen table (she has no idea why, but for some reason Sam seems to think food is the route to take when he’s trying to butter someone up).

Since she can neither see nor hear her boyfriend, though, she sneaks a few pieces of bacon (because _bacon!_ ) and heads off for the shower.  
It’s after the shampoo’s out of her hair but before she uses the conditioner that there’s a knock on the door and Sam’s voice is floating through the air.  
”My, ehm, mom’s gonna be here in like five minutes,” he says, sounding a little sheepish as he should, because not like the bastard has told her about this until right this moment. But she hurries with the conditioner and the drying off, running a brush through the hair while sending a longingly look at the hair dryer before almost taking Sam down as she runs towards the bedroom, putting on the first the best pieces of clothes she gets her hands on at the same time as the doorbell rings.

She can hear Sam’s greeting and a deep voice rumbling something back and she struggles getting on her socks, because _hot damn_ that voice hopefully doesn’t belong to her kinda mother-in-law.  
Going into the kitchen Sam with his back at her and a dark haired man who can’t be much taller than her with a bright smile and the bluest eyes she’s ever seen.  
”… had to get a permit and make sure nobody could get to Baby.” Sam laughs and startles when her arm winds around his waist. The stranger tilting his head before reaching out his hand.  
”You must be Jess. We’ve heard so much about you, and apologies for not being able to come around sooner.” An embarrassed noise escapes Sam and the man’s giving him a hard look.  
”You haven’t told her,” it doesn’t really sound like a question and he clicks his tongue disapprovingly. “You’re on your own then,” and that sounds really ominous but she’ll get to think about that later because he turns back to her, “I’m Castiel. Cas. I’m not related to Sam here.” And all she can think while sitting down at the table across from Cas is that Sam’s mom’s apparently some kind of cougar, because that guy can’t possibly be much older than Sam.  
The two men discuss whether or not they should start eating and it ends when her stomach growls loud enough they both hear it.  
”Well, as long as we save some bacon, no harm in getting the party started,” Cas says, all three digging in. It’s a little awkward but soon the two men are deep in conversation about people she has no idea who might be, stories that sound like something from a tv-show but she still listens because Sam and Cas tells them as if they’re real.

It’s probably almost an hour and they’ve all slowed down eating when there’s a knock on the door before it opens. She uses the final seconds before meeting Sam’s mom (and god, she doesn’t even know the woman’s _name_ she thinks with beginning panic) to look at the soft gleam in Cas’ eyes and the way Sam’s mouth curves in amusement and then he yells  
”Happy Mother’s Day,” looking immensely proud of himself. And imagine her surprise when rather than some petite, beautiful woman in her early fifties there’s a six feet plus man in jeans, tee and long sleeved shirt who’s _at least_ fifteen years from fifty walking through her kitchen door.  
The man groans at the sight of the kitchen (she hadn’t noticed earlier but now she follows the guy’s eyes and see’s the hyacinth next to the fridge and the card proclaiming ‘World’s best Mom”), then shakes his head and smiles (she thinks it’s a little proud) before handing her a bottle of wine she’s been wanting to try for months.  
”I’m Dean. Nice to meet you, Jess.”

 

[ ]

It’s two in the morning before Cas and Dean leave with the promise of coming back the next day. Cas is probably already out the building waiting for his husband when Dean turns in the door and looks her in the eye  
”Was the skirt short on purpose?” 

End ~~thank Chuck~~

**Author's Note:**

> You've probably already guessed it by now, otherwise [here's a link](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/160672355365/mays-prompt-posting-dates-15-20th-of-may)


End file.
